


【进嘉】daddy

by smc0424



Category: 6 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:08:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smc0424/pseuds/smc0424





	【进嘉】daddy

高进在捡他回家第一天就告诉他要叫daddy，李嘉华不听，偏偏爱叫进哥。高进宠小孩，一次两次纠正无果，也由着他去了。  
李嘉华在第一次试探后更加有恃无恐，有空就黏在高进身后进哥进哥的叫，拉着赌神听他唱歌。赌神偶尔也会唱几句，正经的情歌会因跑调惹得小歌手笑趴在桌上，幼稚的儿歌却会唱红小歌手的耳根还被嗔老流氓，也许因为他唱的是小兔子乖乖把门开开。  
后来李嘉华成年了，每天晚上便不再是抱着聊天亲吻这么简单。

多半是李嘉华站在床沿上，双手圈住高进的脖子去亲他的嘴，李嘉华年轻主动又充满活力，对性认识朦胧只简单定义为与喜欢的人进行会获得身心愉悦的快乐活动，纯情的放荡。  
他喜欢睁着一双漂亮眼睛注视高进，他的进哥自然是好看的，连眼角的笑纹都勾得他能忘记自己是谁。他看着高进入迷时，被爱慕者就会去吮吸他的乳头，隔着薄薄的睡衣。乳头被湿漉漉的衣物蹭得发痒小孩就开始笑，一边笑一边挺起胸部好让高进含得更方便。  
“阿Dee怎么学起女仔了？”  
高进嘴上调笑，手伸进李嘉华的衣物去捏那两团软肉。李嘉华听了话满脸通红只好再次用唇封住了赌神的嘴，使他吐不出半个会令自己心跳加速体温上升的词来。但接吻往往会是李嘉华先投降，即使他肺活量大又因唱歌学会了换气，他还是架不住高进温柔又无处不至的攻势，像是在草原上燃起一颗火星。他被亲得迷迷糊糊，高进把他推倒在大床上解他衣服，高进爱看他衣服挂在小臂处半脱不脱的样子，白皮肤上肿胀着两粒奶头，他去按周围的乳晕，小孩胸膛起伏的节奏愈发快起来。  
李嘉华硬得不行，挺腰去戳高进的小腹想要得到抚慰，高进草草撸动几下撇至一边，李嘉华又面子薄，羞于在他的进哥面前自渎，只好去拉高进的手，却得到了落在大腿根部的吻。  
不需要高进去掰开他的腿，只消高进一个炽热的触碰，他就乖乖勾住高进的腰露出小洞邀请赌神进犯。  
然而高进并不满足于此，他去亲吻李嘉华的大腿，含着一处皮肉细细嘬，拿他戴着戒指的手在李嘉华腿上滑动，一副在赌场上游刃有余的样子，他是赌神。李嘉华条件反射夹紧腿，到了高进眼里就成了欲迎还拒，他在靠近会阴处留了一个咬痕，高进私人所有。小孩硬得更厉害了，上头开始流水，脚踩高进肩膀让他快进来。  
高进宠小孩，什么都依他。见他急不可耐的样子，在做润滑时就按着李嘉华的前列腺让他泄了一回。等他完全进入小孩，小孩又硬了。  
“还真是喂不饱，过几天我去国外阿Dee会不会捏着我的背影照打手冲啊?”  
他配合着语速慢悠悠做活塞运动，小孩嫌不够，腿夹紧高进的腰要他用力，嘴上却赌气。  
“我不会想你的，我要出去把女仔。”  
高进笑了，拍了拍小孩屁股重重碾过前列腺。如了小孩的愿猛劲操干，李嘉华还不满意。在他后背上抓出划痕，撑起上身咬他肩膀。是操狠了。小孩真难伺候。  
“这么点力度都受不了还想出去把女仔?”  
高进进出的速度只快不慢，顶得小孩鼻尖发红。太粗太深的呻吟被撞得支离破碎，小孩再想求饶也来不及。过度的快感非刚刚成年的身体可以接受，他被欲望的猛兽拆吃入腹，但他又不自觉地帮助这头猛兽摧毁自己的理智，在肉欲中迷失。  
“还想把女仔吗?”  
李嘉华的手随高进的节奏晃动，拨乱了他的大背头，一绺头发落到高进的额前，绅士的风度少了，他是贪婪的侵略者。  
小孩啜泣着，被握着腰干。  
“不想…我错了…”  
高进帮他擦去了脸上的泪水。  
“啊…Daddy轻一点…”  
高进得到了想要的称呼又宠小孩，换成了李嘉华喜欢的速度温水煮青蛙。李嘉华被操得迷糊，含含糊糊叫着daddy说daddy操得我好舒服，又冲高进傻笑说好喜欢进哥。

朱古力是甜得令他牙疼的，李嘉华也是。  
高进亲吻早已熟睡的李嘉华。  
“Good night，my sweetie.”


End file.
